60 Minutes
by StarlightRebellion
Summary: How 60 minutes can change the course of your whole life. Blaine receives the worst news of his life, can Kurt help him through this...


Kurt giggled as Blaine blew him a kiss goodbye.

"Don't have too much fun in Calculus without me" Kurt called.

"Oh I'll try not to, but the excitement of Maths is enticing me in" Blaine called back down the corridor.

Kurt grinned at him before heading off to French. His boyfriend ever the goofball. Kurt had never felt so relaxed and certainly never within the walls of McKinley. How the next sixty minutes were going to change all that.

Blaine sat in the office wondering what was happening, what he had done; he racked his brain coming up with nothing. Perhaps it was stuff to do with his transfer, yeah that was probably it. His attempts to calm himself vanquished as Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury entered the room with two police officers. Blaine looked up at them, as if he were a small child. At that exact moment he knew this was serious, really serious. The two officers took the seats in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm sorry to have to tell you that your mother passed away this morning" the officer was monotonous and blank. The other looked on with some sympathy. Blaine started to shake, how this could be the same day as this morning, he felt numb.

"My dad?" Blaine shot back a question at the officer.

"I'm sorry" the officer looked at him not prepared for this response.

Blaine paused for a second and repeated his question. "My dad killed her, correct"

"Blaine…" Mr Schue stepped in unable to read Blaine's motives.

Blaine cut him off " No see if it had been an accident my dad would have been here right, even though he can't stand me he'd have been here. Well I presume he would. So what exactly happened then?" Blaine's face was cold and blank.

"Blaine, I don't know how to say this." Mr Schue attempted again.

"My father's been arrested because he's killed my mother, that's pretty much the gist of it, right." Blaine snapped back. Mr Schue sighed and nodded grimly at Blaine. "Yes" he confirmed.

A sneer curled at the side of Blaine's mouth, he had to remain in complete control, it's what he'd always been taught to do, wasn't it. He began to doubt himself. You can't show emotion Blaine. He heard his father's words reverberate through him. His mind began to whirr reverting to his defence mechanism, he shut down, he shut everything and most importantly everyone out. He wasn't going to let down the Anderson name, he wouldn't dare. That's when it hit him, what he had just said and had confirmed by Mr Schue.

His mother was dead, his father had killed her, murdered her. The world began to spin, he felt lightheaded, vaguely aware of those around him speaking. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that it was his father; god knows he'd seen this coming, the nights of violence, the mental taunting. He tried to block it out, repressing the thoughts that attacked him, burying them away. He couldn't let them control him; he couldn't afford it, not now. But they are controlling him.

He's let her down he'd promised to protect her; he tried to direct his father's attention to him, what had happened? Blaine collapsed down into one of the couches, his head pounding, unable to cope.

"Mr Schue" Blaine asked meekly. "Could I see Kurt" Mr Schue paused.

"Blaine" he didn't know whether that was a good idea right now.

"Please Mr Schue; I've got no one else." Blaine pleaded. Mr Schue knew that Kurt was as strong as they get, he'd find out soon enough.

"Of course Blaine" with that he left the room.

* * *

><p>Emma walked up to the door and hesitated unsure exactly how to proceed, she didn't want to worry Kurt and she didn't want the attention of the whole class. She peered through the glass window and spotted Kurt all the time formulating the plan of action in her head. She knocked lightly on the glass and entered the room, approaching the teacher at the front of the class; she spoke in a whisper to her. She caught Kurt's eye as she looked up and silently gestured for him to walk over. Without a word being spoken between them he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the door, unnoticed by his classmates, engrossed in their activity. Emma slipped out of the classroom leaving it as if she'd never been there, a false sense of calm had washed over her. Kurt's voice suddenly broke her out of it, frantic and panic filled.<p>

"Miss Pillsbury, please it's my dad isn't it, I knew something wasn't right, I can feel it. I was joking around this morning, all the time this was happening."

"No, no Kurt your dad's fine." Kurt felt relief wash over him, quickly replaced by another feeling of dread, if it wasn't his dad who was it.

"Blaine, Finn, Carole" he reeled off a list of those closest to him. Searching Emma's face for an answer and receiving none.

"Kurt, their all fine" Emma was quick to reassure him. Kurt looked puzzled.

"Well not completely fine" Emma found herself stumbling over her words and motioned Kurt towards her office. He took a seat.

"Miss Pillsbury, please can you just tell me what the hell is going on your kind of scaring me now" Kurt shock was showing it's self as anger. Emma chose to ignore his outburst at a time like this.

"Kurt, there was an incident early this morning involving Blaine, she paused. "Blaine's mum has died" Kurt took in a shocked breath, he hadn't even considered this.

"What? Blaine." He tried to form his sentences correctly. "Where's Blaine? I need to see him" Kurt suddenly thought of his own mother how lost he had felt when he was told she had gone, how scared and alone he had felt. Whatever the persons age the feelings were exactly the same, he wanted to help, to be there for Blaine. He knew how close he was to his mum.

"There are more complications to this, Kurt. Blaine's father isn't with him currently" Emma proceeded carefully.

Kurt looked up at her he knew Blaine didn't get on very well with his father, but he hadn't been the one to tell Blaine. It was at this point Mr Schue knocked on the door breaking Emma's train of thought. Emma looked grateful at his arrival.

"Mr Schue, please can you just tell me what is going on" Kurt looked exasperated.

"Kurt, Blaine's father has been arrested on suspicion of murder, Blaine is going through hell right now and I think he'll need you" Mr Schue replied to him.

"Oh my god. Can I see Blaine please" it wasn't a question it was a demand.

The three of them walked down to the principal's office. Kurt suddenly stopped unsure of himself, what if Blaine didn't want to see him? What if he couldn't do this? No, he had to be strong for Blaine, help him through this; it wasn't a time for his own thoughts right down. He gathered himself together and entered the room. Blaine was sat on his own sunken low into the couch, he looked so young. His face appeared collected but vacant; Kurt recognised this all too well, the shock it just hadn't sunk in yet. The police officer sat with Blaine left the room silently leaving the pair alone.

"Blaine" he murmured as he sat down next to Blaine. Blaine said nothing to him he turned towards him and broke down, Kurt held him as he cried, he sobbed into Kurt's shoulder, soaking through his shirt.

"Shhhh, shhhh" Kurt whispered into his ear. He felt guilty this had only happened when he had turned up at the same time Kurt knew how Blaine had to let himself grieve.

"Blaine, honey. You're gonna hurt yourself, hey, take deep breaths" Kurt's words had their effect as he rubbed Blaine's back. Blaine's sobs calmed considerably as he spoke to Kurt.

"I'm so sorry Kurt" Blaine mumbled.

"Sorry? What on earth for Blaine?" Kurt was confused by Blaine's first words to him.

"You had to see me like this and your shirt it's all ruined and I know how much you love it and I shouldn't have dragged you into all this" Blaine was rambling, unable to express himself as he had intended.

"Blaine, I love you, do you seriously think I care about a stupid shirt. I'm gonna help you through this. I know it feels like the end of the world right now, but you gonna get through all of this. Me and dad and Carole and Finn and all of the glee club we're here for you okay. Kurt tried to reassure him.

How everything had changed in sixty minutes.


End file.
